best_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Katy Perry
Katheryn Elizabeth Hudson (born October 25, 1984), known professionally as Katy Perry, is an American singer, songwriter and television personality. After singing in church during her childhood, she pursued a career in gospel music as a teenager. Perry signed with Red Hill Records and released her debut studio album Katy Hudson under her birth name in 2001, which was commercially unsuccessful. She moved to Los Angeles the following year to venture into secular music after Red Hill ceased operations and she subsequently began working with producers Glen Ballard, Dr. Luke, and Max Martin. After adopting the stage name Katy Perry and being dropped by The Island Def Jam Music Group and Columbia Records, she signed a recording contract with Capitol Records in April 2007. Perry rose to fame in 2008 with her second album, One of the Boys, a pop rock record containing the singles "I Kissed a Girl" and "Hot n Cold". The former track also sparked controversy for its themes of lesbianism. Her third album, Teenage Dream (2010), ventured into disco, and was her first record to top the U.S. Billboard 200. It peaked at number one on the U.S. Billboard Hot 100 with the singles "California Gurls", "Teenage Dream", "Firework", "E.T.", and "Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.)", while "The One That Got Away" reached number three on the chart. The album became the first by a female artist to produce five number one songs in the U.S., and the second overall after Michael Jackson's album Bad. In 2012, Perry re-issued the album as Teenage Dream: The Complete Confection, which produced the songs "Part of Me" and "Wide Awake". Her next record was Prism (2013), which became her second to top the U.S. charts. It is influenced by pop and dance, and she became the first artist with multiple videos to reach one billion views on Vevo with the videos for its songs "Roar" and "Dark Horse". She followed this with 2017's Witness, which delved into electropop and became her third album to chart at number one in the U.S. "Chained to the Rhythm" was the album's most successful single, breaking Spotify's record at the time for most first-day streams for a song by a female artist. Perry has received various awards, including four Guinness World Records, five American Music Awards, a Brit Award, and a Juno Award. She has been included in the annual Forbes lists of highest-earning women in music from 2011–2018. Her estimated net worth as of 2016 is $125 million. She is one of the best-selling music artists of all time, having sold more than 18 million albums and 125 million singles globally throughout her career. In film, she released an autobiographical documentary titled Katy Perry: Part of Me in 2012, and voiced Smurfette in the 2011 film The Smurfs and its sequel in 2013. Perry also began serving as a judge on American Idol in 2018. Why She Rocks: #Her flamboyant, colorful costumes. #Her powerful vocals. #Many of her music videos are amazing and well-edited. #Her songs are catchy. #Her outfits are always on point. #She's very devout of her self-care. #She has a great sense of humor. #She is a great actress and voice actress, and is well-known for voicing Smurfette in "The Smurfs" and "The Smurfs 2". She even described Smurfette's character as "vulnerable" and "complex". #She supports the United States' armed forces. In 2010, she performed for the troops along with other singers at the Marine Corps Air Station in Miramar, California. In 2012, Katy actually trained with Marines and featured them in the music video for her song "Part of Me." #She's not afraid to open up about serious topics, like depression, insecurity and addiction. #She doesn't hide her opinions or feelings. #She is able to tell others that they must love who they are and be proud of their flaws. #When she hits it just right, the result is catchy tunes with powerful messages. #She changes with every album to try new things, and she's not afraid to do so. #Her concerts are all very unique and show that being crazy can be good sometimes. #She really knows how to help others in times of need. Along with traveling on behalf of UNICEF as a goodwill ambassador to help bring attention to the most vulnerable children around the world, Katy has routinely donated massive sums to charities she supports, like the Red Cross, Habitat for Humanity and the SPCA. In 2016, Hillary Clinton surprised Katy by presenting her with the Audrey Hepburn Humanitarian Award at a UNICEF gala to acknowledge her hard work and dedication to the organization. #She has words of wisdom and has given many inspirational quotes, such as "I think it's important for people to see, and young kids to see, you don't have to be perfect to achieve your dreams." #Throughout her career, she has sold 11 million albums and 81 million singles worldwide. Her Bad Qualities: #Her appreciation of other cultures is problematic. She has been accused of cultural appropriation, for instance during a performance of "Unconditionally", she dressed up like a geisha, which led to accusations of sexualising and stereotyping Asian women. #She has been known for her longtime rivalry with Taylor Swift, but it ended quite some time ago and now they're friends. #She has a history of saying the exact wrong thing, time and again. For example, she's joked about Britney Spears' mental health. She’s made racially insensitive comments about Barack Obama. And, despite her vocal support for the LGBTQ+ community, she’s also made some homophobic moves over the years. #Her album "Witness" received mixed to negative reviews from critics and audiences. #Her music videos for Bon Appetit and Swish Swish were both poorly recieved as Bon Appetit was viewed as overly sexual and disgusting in general and Swish Swish was viewed as very "cringy" and way too commercial with all the references to memes (specifically the hated Backpack Kid) and the blatant product placement for Just Dance. #Her instances of rather questionable behaviour (which include accusations and caught-on-camera moments) and/or outright sexual misconduct that she got called out on but never got punished for whereas most men who had similar allegations got punished immediately. They include giving an unwanted kiss to a contestant on American Idol (which was caught on live TV), being accused of sexual assault by her male co-star from the Teenage Dream music video (in which she allegedly forcefully pulled down his pants which exposed his crotch area in front of her friends who then laughed at him), and groping Justin Bieber and Shawn Mendes on two separate occasions (of which there are videos of on YouTube). This is a BIG example of double standards. Category:Pop Category:2010s Category:2000s Category:Rock Category:Electropop Category:Dance-pop Category:Hip hop Category:Artists with Common Sense Category:Actors